Storm the White Tiger: A Middle Earth Story Book 1
by Shadow1400
Summary: My take on what happened after the One Ring was destroyed. Includes characters from the movies and books, including The Hobbit series. Some of my own characters are included. Storm knew she had to escape, but how? The elves planned to help her, but would she accept the help? Rated T for some violence and language. Please review when finished reading!
1. Prologue

**Hello, I am new to this whole fanfiction business, so I hope that I make a good first impression. Please read and review! I hope that you, the reader, will enjoy my take on what happened after the One Ring was destroyed.**

**I Do not own anything that is J.R.R. Tolkien's creations or any of the creations made by Peter Jackson's movie adaptations of the _Lord of the Rings_ and_ The Hobbit_ . Please do not copy the characters that are my own creation.**

**I hope you enjoy. The Story gets better as you go. Please review if you like it or have any advice or comments for me about the story, plot, or my writing style! Thank you.**

* * *

**Prologue **

Pain, pain like no other assaulted my senses. I became aware of my body by the pain it was experiencing. I opened my eyes, seeing that I was in a crudely made cage. My captors laughed at me as I regained consciousness. One ugly brute stuck a hot poker through the cage and jabbed it into my arm. A low growl of pain and fury erupted from my chest, something the orcs on the other side were not expecting. They backed up as fear momentarily crossed their eyes, replaced by anger.

The leader screamed, "GET THAT MAGGOT OUT OF THAT CAGE! We are gonna teach her some manners!"

Inwardly I cringed as the cage door was opened and sharp sticks at my back drove me out into a circle of orcs, outwardly I showed no fear. Pain was all I had ever known since I was captured by Sauron and his countless servants of evil. One of his servants, a dark elf, killed my parents in front of me in order to make me serve him and his dark deeds. I had been five at the time. I refused to serve him. Seventeen years later I still refused.

You may be wondering why he wanted a five year old to serve him. Well as far as I could tell, it was because of my unique abilities. My father was an elf; my mother was a descendant of Beorn. Because of my parents, I have the ability to change into any animal form I desire, some easier than others. My first form was a white tiger. Ever since my first transformation, I was most comfortable as a tiger and not in the form of my human self. Other transformations, depending on the size and species, cause varying degrees of pain.

I also had a way with weapons and the gift of gab. I could understand any language among the different populations of Middle Earth and animals. Since I am a mammal, the mammalian languages come easiest to me. It takes me while to converse with birds and reptiles.

I should also probably explain why, after Frodo destroyed the ring, Sauron is still around. The evil that was the ring may have destroyed the great eye, but not his soul. That still remained. As of now, he does not have his body back yet. He is trying to get it back, and perhaps that's one of the reasons he wants me. I know he also wants me to "lead" his armies. Of course, I'm not about to do that. I know evil when I see it. The time I have spent as a prisoner in Mordor has not changed that.

* * *

**Chapter 1 will be coming out soon! Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 Punishment

**Here is Chapter 1. I hope it is okay, and you like it. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Punishment **

I moved out of the cage into the circle of orcs. I looked around me and saw Stonn, a dark elf commander, and his lackeys watching the events unfold. They are the ones who captured me and let this sort of treatment continue for me in an attempt to "reeducate" me to Sauron's way. Lucky for them, I can't die. A curse, it seems, granted by the gods. I heal much quicker than others, I had found out. Wounds that would cause me death would heal instantly. Of course things that caused me death did cause me death, but I always came back.

"Now, come here maggot," screamed the orc caption, "Stonn has ordered your immediate punishment in response to your most recent escape attempt."

Stonn stepped into the circle and with a smirk he said, "I say the punishment should be a bout with the Great Shelob!"

His announcement was met with cheers from the crowd, and my silent stare. Before I could react, I was dragged to the ground by whips. I was then chained and dragged forward until we reached the entrance to her lair. I hated the spider and she was their waiting for me. The entrance to her lair guarded by some orcs. Maybe they assumed I would try to escape through her lair. I had already tried that and it didn't work.

* * *

The birds sang as the last members of the council sat. Lothlorien was a beautiful place. Aragorn, Arwen, were present within the circle. Among them was Gandalf the White, Legolas, Tauriel, Thranduil, Elrond, the twins Elladan and Elrohir, Glorfindel, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir. Some other elves from Middle Earth, Leanna, among them were also present. Those who had left Middle Earth had returned with new purpose.

Galadriel started the council by looking into her mirror. What she saw made her sad when she sat down among the others. She saw a dingy white tiger fighting the evil Shelob surrounded by jeering orcs and some beings she could not identify.

Among the council were several very large wolves, a black horse, a mink, and a falcon. Their leader, a gold wolf named Kira sat next to Galadriel. Each animal bore a simple tattoo that identified them as companions of the dingy white tiger everyone was so concerned about.

"As you know, with the destruction of the One Ring the Great Eye was destroyed as Middle Earth entered the Fourth Age. Peace has come, but the threat of evil remains. He can never again take a corporal form, but Sauron's soul remained for years in Mordor. He will never again gain his former strength back. None the less he still remains a threat," she said to those around her.

Elrond furthered her statement by saying, "He is being helped by forces unknown. We presume it is the help of dark elves. We know they captured the child of Lilly and Hothor. She refused to serve the evil and has been experimented on, tortured, and kept in Mordor all these years."

Galadriel continued, "She calls herself Storm. I have foreseen her escape from Mordor. It will happen tonight. We must go and capture her before she is recaptured by the dark elves and the minions of Mordor. She belongs with us, as she is half elven and touched by the Light of Elendil. She may help to destroy this evil once and for all, or given the right circumstances, become evil herself. Her companions, who she has not seen since she was five, are going to help us to save her."

Tauriel, in response to what they all just learned had a question. "She has held out all these years, will she really turn?"

"Given the right circumstances she might," answered Glorfindel, "but that is not why we called this council as you were all aware of this before. We called this council to determine where she will go once we capture and heal her. Somewhere protected from the evils of Mordor, but would be hard for her to escape from should she misunderstand our attempts to help her."

King Thranduil cleared his throat and said, "It seems the Woodland Realm may be the best place. It is far enough from Mordor that we would have ample warning if anything or anyone would try and take her from us. Rivendell and Lothlorien might prove to be too easy to escape from for her until she realizes we are only trying to help."

All the elves agreed to this. King Thranduil headed back to the Mirkwood with his guard to prepare. Galadriel and Celeborn, along with some other elves from Lothlorien accompanied them. Aragorn, Arwen, and Gandalf headed back towards Gondor. They would help keep an eye out for a white tiger escaping from Mordor and alert the elves if I went in a different direction then they had anticipated. Elrond and the others prepared to intercept Storm and bring her back to the safety of Mirkwood.

* * *

The first thing I remembered was waking up and immediately throwing up. I had held my own against the giant spider, but had been defeated when others had decided to interfere. Stonn and his goons had hurried the punishment along when they had been called away for some errand that Sauron needed of them. She had stung me several times, and her venom had made me sick. I could hear orcs around me making sport and getting drunk. They obviously did not know I was awake. The venom it seems affected me different than it did others, which gave my guards a false sense of security. I made a decision right there and then to escape.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Escape

**Chapter 2 Escape**

Quietly I assessed my injuries. Fortunately I could still move. My right front leg was most likely broken and I seemed to have a few broken ribs, but I had had enough. It was time to get out of this hell hole.

My captors had assumed that I would be out for the next day so they had not properly secured by bounds, nor had they locked my door. They had been in a hurry to get to their drink and sinful pleasures while Stonn and his lackeys were away. This had never happened before, so I was going to take advantage of it.

With barely a whisper, I quickly escaped my bonds and exited the cage. I looked around and saw the two orcs I had killed while fighting Shelob, who I had wounded. The best option for me was to escape through her lair. Something they had expected, but seemed to think I would not try that night. They were wrong I was going to break out.

Before I did anything else I noticed how my white fur, even if it was dingy, might give me away. Cringing with the pain, I transformed into a black panther. I held back a sneeze while I stretched. I then headed into the stink that was Shelob's lair. The smell was awful and almost over whelming, but I pushed on careful not to step on her webs. The slightest vibration might alert her to my presence.

I was pretty proud of myself I had never gotten this far, but then I got sick. The venom was still in my system. I took a moment to myself before pushing on. I needed to hurry before someone noticed that I had gone.

That's when I made my first mistake. I stepped on a piece of web. I held my breath for a few moments and prayed to whatever God was listening that Shelob wasn't paying attention before continuing on. I was not to be so lucky.

I didn't get too far before she found me. She took her chance and jumped on me, her anger evident from our previous fight. She fought bitterly, and got in a couple of stings before she backed off to alert her master Sauron to my escape.

I could feel the venom running through my veins, my mind and body seemed disconnected. I fought through the fog and continued on. I could not afford to stop now. I finally exited her lair and continued down the stairs being careful so as not to fall.

* * *

**Please review! All comments will be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3 Capture

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Capture**

A couple of days later, sick and disheartened, I was far enough away from Mordor to slow my pace. Not that it was very fast to begin with. I had gotten worse once I had passed through the Dead Marshes. Because of the venom in my system, I was not healing as fast as I would have. My foot had slowed me down considerably, and I had a very pronounced limp. It hurt to breath on account of my broken ribs and I had lost a lot of blood due to the many lacerations on my body. I feared my fur would never be white again. It was easier in my weakened state to be in my tiger form, so once I had gotten out of the Dead Marshes I transformed from a black panther back to my tiger form.

* * *

The twins, from their concealed vantage point, saw a lone white tiger limping toward a small stream. They were sure it was the Storm they were seeking, so they quietly moved back towards the group.

"Father, we have found her," said Elladan.

"She is in bad shape, we must be gentle," said Elrohir.

"We will be. Leanna send a messenger bird to Mirkwood. Let them know we have found her. Everyone remember the plan. We will surround her. Legolas, Haldir, and Glorfindel will chase her up the hill. The rest of us will be waiting. Elladan and Elrohir you will provide them with support on each side in case she deviates from the path we have chosen for her to run. We may have to use the ropes and the net so have them ready. Tauriel, you and I will stand ready to rope her. Leanna you and Gildor will prepare the net. The rest of you stand at the ready."

The plan was set into motion.

* * *

The cool water felt good as I submerged myself for the second time. I didn't realize how thirsty I was. I came up for air and stepped back onto dry land. My fur was not as dingy as it was before, and the cool water helped to lessen the effects of the evil venom. It still, however, made me sick and less alert. I was not myself. Suddenly my nose picked up a scent. The scent of horse hit my nose. I would not normally have given it a second thought to it, but another scent hit my nose. Elf, not the same unpleasant odor of dark elves, but it still made my stomach drop. I turned and saw three elves approaching at full gallop. It took me less than a second to turn and run. I could hear splashing as they crossed the stream.

If I had been in my right mind things may have turned out to be different. I may have realized it was a trap when to elves, one on each side of me, showed up preventing me from running in a different direction. If I had been healthy and fit, I could have run faster. I didn't see the elves waiting on the crest of the hill, as the sun was in my eyes. I didn't see the net until it was too late. I silently cursed my state. It should have never happened.

Once the net hit, made of elvish rope, I was done. Running was no longer an option. I didn't know at the time these elves were trying to help me. My whole life, except for my father, elves had been causing me constant pain and fear. I tried to keep running, but two ropes were thrown around my neck. Instead of stopping suddenly, to help avoid further injury, Elrond and Tauriel slowed down gradually, which caused me to slow down. Eventually the net tripped me.

Before I could get back up the net was secured to the ground and I was surrounded by elves. It took all of my self-control to not let the fear run wild.

They had done it. Up close the elves cringed at the abuse that was evident on my body. The scars showed years of abuse. The most evident of these was the scar that ran along my right side of my face, across my eye. It was given me by Stonn the night my parents had been killed and I had been taken to Mordor as I tried to protect them.

"We are trying to help you, Storm. Please don't struggle. You are safe," crooned Tauriel.

"The hell I am! Let me go, you filthy elves!" I shouted as I struggled.

"It was worth a try, Tauriel," said Elrond in elvish, "Legolas."

A blonde elf leaned down next to me, looking me right in the eyes, "Do not be afraid, we are not going to harm you."

That was the last thing I heard, before I felt a sharp prick in my shoulder and I was lost to the world.

* * *

Elrond backed away. He had given Storm a sedative with a dart. She would be out for a couple of hours.

"Come, let us get her untangled. The twins and I will tend to the worst of her wounds and then we will be on her way," he said as he began to untangle the creature before them.

"Elrond," Legolas said while helping him, "She can ride with me on my horse first."  
"Alright, we will all have to take her in shifts. She has been stung several times by a giant spider. My guess is it was Shelob. We need to get to Mirkwood as quickly as possible to heal her properly and we can't afford to stop very often."

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Journey: Part 1

**Sorry, this one is a bit longer, but I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Journey: Part 1**

I woke up, feeling dazed and very sick. It took me a minute to remember what had happened and realize I was no longer in my tiger form. I was in my human form, and in different clothes then I had had on. I began to struggle, only to realize I was too weak to change back into a tiger and my hands were bound with elvish rope. The rope, I soon realized was not going to break. I also noticed an unidentified arm securing me.

"Do not struggle, sister, you are safe. We will not hurt you," said Legolas in a soft voice.

A low growl emitted from deep in my chest, I was not happy to find myself in my current predicament. I had escaped only to be recaptured again. Somewhere deep inside I knew I was not in any danger, but years of abuse had taught me not to trust.

I stopped struggling, but I did not relax. We were traveling, I noticed, at a pretty good clip. A pace, especially an elf horse, a horse could keep up for long periods of time and remain fresh. I looked around and saw I was in a large company of elves. At the moment there was no chance for escape and I had a feeling they wouldn't let their guard down like the Mordor idiots.

He continued to try and sooth me, but I would not relax. Suddenly I felt a presence in my mind I had not felt in a long time. I looked down and saw my long lost friend Kira. I had not seen her since that fateful day.

I heard a familiar voice in my head _Hello, Storm. We have missed you_. It was Kira. I knew immediately, not only was Kira there, so was Blue, Bran, Bear, Sky, Red, the twins Thor and Theo, Walter, and Grey. My horse Thunder was also near, as was Falco, my falcon, and Ping, my mink.

_Hello, have you all come to help me escape?_ I asked.

_No. Storm, these elves are trying to help you. Please be calm and let them._

I could feel that they were all in agreement to this. I could not believe this! I felt betrayed, but I had not felt this connection since I was taken away. I was confused and shaken. I shut them out.

Tauriel rode up next to us, as my wolves dispersed most likely to scout the area out for the elves.

"Here, take this Storm," she said, trying to hand me a water skin. "I promise it is just spring water."

I still refused to take it, so she took a drink from it. She offered it again, and I took it. I smelled it first. I didn't detect anything and I _was_ thirsty, so I took a long drink. It indeed was water, laced with something I could not detect. Whatever it was helped to clear my head and helped me to relax. I gave it back to her, and she rode off. I was so confused and angry.

* * *

"What do you mean she escaped!" leered Stonn, as he shoved the ugly orc caption against the mountainside. "Sauron is most unhappy!"

"Yes, but she had venom in her system! She shouldn't. . ." he was cut off, as Stonn slit his throat.

"Apparently she did," he whispered as he dropped the now lifeless orc captain to the ground.

"Stonn, our spies have informed me that elves, good elves, have captured her. We do not have time to intercept them," said a pail elf with black eyes.

Stonn thought for a moment before he spoke to those around him.

"They do not know that we are in league with the Dark Lord. Ardo get the company ready and tell Diablo to alert the eight. They may not be as powerful as they were when the Witch King still existed, but they can at least stall them until we catch up."

"What will we do when we catch up with them?" questioned Ardo.

"We will simply join them and follow. Learn their plans. They do not realize our true nature."

"What of Galadriel?"

"You will let me deal with her. Our dark eyes give us away so we will hide them. Now go. We leave as soon as we can."

* * *

The day wore on as we continued to travel. We traveled late into the night and stopped for a brief reprieve at dawn beside a clear pool of water. I was allowed to get off the horse and my bonds were untied, but the elves remained vigilant. I was still too weak to shift, and I could not escape in my current condition. I sat by the pool next to Kira, while some of the elves started a fire. Elrond collected water to boil and Elladan and Elrohir grabbed fresh bandages from their saddle packs. Tauriel sat across from me and offered me food. I refused.

"Well when you get hungry let me know and I will give you some," she said.

I looked down at the water, staring into its depths.

_Kira, what is all this. You and the pack know that I do not trust the elves. Why push this on me?_

_They are the only ones who can help us, help you. Without their help you most likely would have been recaptured by orcs or worse by now. Sauron has blocked us from communicating with you, so we could not explain_, she sighed through our link.

_As Alpha I could just order you and the others to help me escape._ I pointed out.

_Yes, you could do that. Our bond to you is strong, but when it comes to your best interest we do not have to listen to you. The link is not as strong as it was, either. If you tried to force us, we would simply go out of range._ She huffed.

_Fine! Am I correct in assuming the link will get stronger?_

_Yes, it will. So will the bond. I promise we will take orders from you, but not this one. You will see why. We are connected, Storm. The mark we bear, you bear also._ She then cut the link.

I sighed inwardly. I knew that we were linked. Like me, they were immortal. They could not die and we shared mental link. As that grew stronger, they would follow me to the ends of the earth. No one could break this bond.

Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir finished their preparations and Tauriel stood up and offered her hand to me.

"Let us change your dressings," she said.

I refused her hand, standing up on my own. I did not trust these elves, and they knew it. However, they still tried. This surprised me. I also didn't like touch of any kind and I believed that I did not need their help to heal my wounds.

"No, you will not. They are fine. Release me and be on your way," I said. I highly doubted they would let me go, but I had to try.

No sooner had I said that, that Tauriel and Haldir firmly grabbed both of my arms and lead me to where the materials were waiting. The only reason I didn't struggle was to conserve energy, and it wouldn't get me anywhere anyway.

Gently, but firmly they removed my shirt and pants, leaving me in nothing but my underthings. I was then laid down on a blanket. I tried to get up, but Tauriel pushed me back down. I began to feel fear, and they could see it in my eyes. Seeing this, Tauriel began to speak to me in soothing tones as Elrond and his sons began to remove the bandages.

Once removed, they dipped clean rags into the now warm water and washed my wounds. I flinched as they touched me, not because it hurt but because I was being touched. I began to struggle and Glorfindel came on my other side, and joined Tauriel in soothing me.

Eventually the fear subsided a bit when I realized that they were not hurting me and I stopped struggling. Do not get me wrong here; I still didn't like it because I was being touched.

Once they were done cleaning the front of me, I was flipped over and they began on my back. The most tender spots were the places that Shelob had stung me. Elrond counted a total of eleven places that she had stabbed me with her stinger. Six on my back, and five on my front. It had been one hell of a fight.

Once I had calmed down a little, I could smell that the water had been laced with kingsfoil, which has a pleasant scent and helps along with the healing process.

* * *

Elrond was saddened by the countless scars on Storm's body. She had been whipped, beaten, burned, and God new what else to many times to count. She had more open wounds that most would not be able to stand, many of which would have killed anyone else.

As he and his sons cleaned her wounds, Tauriel and Haldir gently held her down in case she tried to struggle again. They also whispered soothing words to her as he and his sons cleaned her wounds. She was so skinny to; they all hoped she would eventually eat the food they kept offering her.

It was obvious she did not trust them, which was understandable. They all hoped with patience and kindness she eventually would. They all felt responsible for her, as her father had been a well-loved friend of everyone in the company. Her mother also had been well-loved.

* * *

I will say this, they were gentle. I still didn't like it. Once my wounds had been cleaned, new dressings were put into them to protect them from the elements. My chest was wrapped to help with my broken ribs so they would not get worse with the horse ride and my right hand was out into a splint. I felt much stronger, but I was still too weak to shift. They let me sit up and put my clothes back one. I was then handed a warm bowl of soup, some bread, and a wineskin. I tried to refuse, but when I did Elladan and Elrohir sat on either side of me. Legolas gave me a stern look from across the fire. When it was apparent I did not trust the food and drink given to me Elrohir tasted each. When I saw no ill happen to him, I ate the food slowly and drank a little wine. I washed it all down with some water that was given to me as well. It was good, and my body appreciated the nourishment.

Once I had finished, I was allowed to get up and walk around, however, I was always under the companies many watchful eyes. While I was walking around, they started to break camp and saddle the horses.

Tauriel approached me and indicated I should follow her. Since I didn't have much of a choice, I followed her to her grey mare. She mounted while my guards retied my hands and put me in front of her. When I was in place she put her arms around me and we were off.

She was, as they all were, taller than me in my human form. They were also stronger than I was in my weakened state, so there was no use in trying to throw her arms off of me. I bore the physical contact in stony silence.

We rode on all that day with one brief stop so I could relieve myself and get a drink of water before continuing on. I fought sleep, but I eventually succumbed. Little did I know that some of the water I had drunk earlier had been laced with a sleeping draught.

* * *

Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Storm, who had been fighting off sleep, eventually drift off. She needed her sleep to heal. Legolas rode up next to her and smiled.

"Good she is asleep. Has she said anything?" He asked.

"No, she has stayed silent this whole time. I am concerned that she does not trust us."

"Tauriel, Galadriel warned of this. We all saw what was in her mirror. The torture she went through and the evils she lived through will make trust hard. With some loving care, she will hopefully begin to trust. Patience is what we need in dealing with her, as well as being gentle with her. It will come."

"Yes Legolas, I know it will. I wonder if we should attempt the techniques that your father and Elrond suggested?"

"We will at the proper time. Now is not that time. We have to avoid enemy eyes and keep her safe."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. They had been friends for as long as both of them could remember. The company continued on towards Mirkwood.

* * *

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Journey: Part 2

**Hello, I hope you have liked what I have done so far. Please review my work so I know that you enjoy my work, or if I should stop and pursue something else! Any advice you have or encouragement is welcome! Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 The Journey: Part 2**

The mental connection woke me up with a zing. One of my eyes went milky white and was all of a sudden seeing from the eyes of one of my wolves, Bran. I could also see the horses head in front of me. It was bizarre, but feelings would have to wait. My senses melded with Bran's and the connection became clearer.

_Storm, a wraith approaches. See?_ I saw alright. One of the wraiths was fast approaching on a winged beast. I was pulled from Bran's mind to Sky's and I saw another one approaching. I closed my eyes, cutting the connection as adrenalin began to pump through my system. A low growl erupted from my chest as I shifted to a tiger, my fur now clean as snow. The grey mare reared and Tauriel gasped. My bonds snapped and I was off the horse. I did not run, like the elves expected. I turned toward the direction the wraith would approach. The bandages that had covered my body had broken and the clothes had disappeared. Some of the wounds began to bleed.

Kira stepped next to me; she had become larger and was now the size of a small horse. _Storm, orders?_

_As much as I hate to say this protect the damned elves._

"Storm," said Tauriel as she calmed her steed, "What are you doing? We haven't. . ." She was cut off as a terrible screech from the oncoming danger appeared.

All the elves turned to the oncoming danger and got their weapons ready. To my annoyance some of the idiots decided to form a defensive circle around me.

_Get them out of my way Kira!_

_Will do Storm._

Immediately, her and some of the wolves growled at the horses, causing them to move aside. I bolted through the circle and faced the oncoming danger. A wraith drew closer and I ran onto an outcropping of rock and jumped as arrows flew around me. The winged beast screamed in pain as I latched onto its neck and snapped it. It fell to the ground on top of me. Probably not the best idea in the world to attack the way that I had done, but hey what can a girl do?

"You dare to attack your masters?" screamed the wraith at me in his raspy voice.

"You are no master of mine!" I growled as a jumped onto the form.

The other wraith arrived, but was quickly dispatched by the elves. My fight was quick and bitter. He managed to stab me once in the shoulder before escaping with his comrade. The fight had been too easy. A distraction perhaps?

I picked myself up; the stab wound throbbed with pain. I had only ever taken a Morgal Blade once before in an attempt by Sauron to force me to follow him. Other than taking ages to heal and making me ill mannered, it wasn't too bad.

"Storm!" Elrond yelled.

I allowed a low growl to escape the back of my throat before I walked away from the dead beast. Legolas ran to my side and I flinched away.

"You have been wounded with a Morgal Blade," He said as he saw the blade lying on the ground.

"Ya, thanks captain obvious. I think I was the first one to figure that out."

Elladan and Elrohir approached from my other side and grabbed me. They led me away from the dead beast.

"We need to leave here now, before the others come," ordered Elrond.

"What makes you think the others will come? I have fought them before, and that was no fight, it was a distraction." I huffed as I pulled away from the twins.

"Glorfindel, Storm will ride with you next. Let us make haste," he ordered turning away.

Elladan and Elrohir again grabbed me and started to steer me away.

"What. You aren't going to listen to me?" I sputtered.

Apparently not, because no one listened. Glorfindel was waiting beside his horse. Before I was allowed to ride with him, he told me to shift back to my human form. The only reason I did was because his horse was freaking out.

Elladan quickly dressed the worse of my wounds before I mounted. The shift had healed my ribs and arm.

We were off as soon as I mounted.

* * *

Stonn smiled as he watched the attack. The distraction had worked perfectly and wounded Storm in the process. He felt an evil sense of joy, because the blade had been dipped in a poison of his own making. She would be feeling the effects soon. The distraction had allowed him and his followers to get ahead of the company. If everything went according to the plan, they would soon "meet up" with them and follow them into Mirkwood.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading this next installment as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell your friends and others! :) Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6 Old Faces New Friends

**Here is the latest Chapter! Please review. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Old Faces New Friends**

The speed we travelled at had a new urgency to it. We did not stop and travelled into the night. It was a full moon, so it was easy to navigate. Partway through the night a burning sensation started to surround my most previous wound. At first, I controlled the pain, but it began to get worse and worse. Then I got sick. Glorfindel stopped his horse and helped me to dismount so I could vomit in the bushes. Apparently the blade has been coated in some sort of poison. Looking back at it now, it slowed us down considerably.

The sun soon rose and Elrond called a halt to the company. A rumble deep in my chest was the only emotion I showed as an all too familiar face appeared around the corner. Stonn and fifteen of his followers had found me.

* * *

Glorfindel's arm felt the rumble that went through Storm's chest. At first he thought she was going to be sick again, when he realized she was angry. Fear was also radiating off of her. It puzzled him, because they had not hurt her. Then he saw what she had seen. A small company of elves had come across their path. He did not understand why she would react in such a way. The anger maybe, but the fear? He took a closer look, and all of a sudden, he could understand the fear. He couldn't quite place it, but something was off about these elves. They felt fowl to him. The others also seemed to share this as Elrond rode forward with Legolas and the twins to meet the group.

"Gi suilon!" said Elrond

"Well met, Elrond!" said Stonn with a slight bow to his head, "Where are you and your company off to? The roads ahead are not the safest."

"Stonn, we are on our way to visit Thranduil in the woodland realm. The roads have been fair so far."

"Ah, yes. We are actually headed in that direction ourselves. We have business with some of our kin that live in Mirkwood. Perhaps we could join your company? It would make the journey more pleasurable"

Elrond thought for a minute. He had only met Stonn and some of the elves in his company once before. That had been many years ago, almost an age. Something had changed about Stonn; he felt that something was off. It may look suspicious if he refused, and they were apt to follow anyway.

"Yes," Elrond responded. "We were just going to make a day camp not far from here and rest the horses. Won't you join us?"

This of course was not the original plan, but the horses needed some respite and he needed a private moment with some of the members of his own company. Something was off, but he was sure they were safe for now.

The company fell in and continued on. Stonn rode up next to Glorfindel and looked at the young maiden that rode with him.

"Well, what do we have here? Perhaps a waif you found on the rode needing your help? Is she hurt? I have healers among my company if she should need them," said Stonn with mock concern.

Legolas, who had herd the exchange answered, "Thank you Stonn, but Elrond and his son's will see to her. She is a guest of my father's house."

* * *

I was shocked to hear that I was a guest of Lord Thranduil's realm. I had learned more in the mere moments of Stonn's arrival then I had the entire time I had been with my elves. Interesting, I was being taken to Mirkwood. I wondered why.

With the arrival of Stonn, my animals had disappeared.

_Kira, where did you all go?_I inquired, through our connection. All ready it was stronger.

_We thought it best to keep our distance. We recognize that worm, but we cannot communicate with others as we can you. We thought our presence would cause more trouble than help. Do not worry, we are close. Should trouble arise, we will be there before you know it._I heard the message loud and clear. I wondered if I should tell the others who Stonn was, but I decided against it. I was too weak to protect myself, and I had no desire to go with Stonn and his goons back to Mordor. I decided right then and there that if they decided to cause trouble, I would protect my currant captors with my life.

It wasn't much longer before we stopped. They set up a day camp in a green glade with a small stream of cool, clear water running through it. I was surprised when a tent was put up and I was taken to it. Once inside, Tauriel, Legolas, Haldir, Elladan, and Elrohir joined me. The twins had boiled water and allowed kingsfoil to seep in the water as it cooled. They also had brought clean bandages.

"Storm," said Legolas, "It is very important that you do not shift. We do not trust Stonn and the others. Please help us to keep your identity concealed, and do not resist us. We are trying to help."

Before I responded I wondered if they thought I was an idiot.

"I agree. I will not resist, just don't let them around me alone," I said, while looking down at my lap. It was embarrassing to admit I needed help, but I was not a fool. I knew when I needed it, especially with Stonn involved.

Obviously, this was not what they were expecting to hear. Haldir responded with a simple thank you and excited the tent. Only to return with four others who stationed themselves around the tent. I guess they were guards. Haldir himself stayed outside the entrance of the tent.

"We will not let that happen, Storm. You have our word. Your wolves are also roaming the woods," said Tauriel.

That last part I knew. My bond with the pack, as well as the others, had only gotten stronger. I now knew where everyone was, in the back of my mind. I was also constantly aware, in some form of another, what each one was up to. It was very bizarre, but it was somehow comfortable. What else, I wondered; would I learn from this bond?

"Will you let us see to your wounds?" asked Elladan.

I was half tempted to say no, but that would only draw attention to myself. I would rather have these elves touch me than the dark ones.

"Yes," I said. I didn't have to be happy about it at least.

Unfortunately, I needed help getting my shirt and pants off. All the elves left except for Tauriel, who helped me to remove my clothes. I balked, when she went to remove my underthings.

* * *

"Storm, we are both female. I will not hurt you," she said as she began to remove them. I sighed; this was going to be a long journey.

Tauriel sighed inwardly to herself. She knew that they needed to patient with Storm, but this was ridiculous. Her clothes were dirty, they needed to be changed and her body needed to be washed.

She began to wash Storm, being gentle. She was saddened when Storm flinched slightly when she touched her. The water was arm and laced with mint and kingsfoil and she was being gentle. It should have been calming.

Soon she was done, and helped Storm to get into some new underthings. She then let Elladan and Elrohir back in to tend to her wounds.

* * *

I sighed with relief when the ordeal was over. It felt good to be clean and have clean clothes, but I still didn't like being touched. I still didn't trust them.

"Storm," said Legolas as he entered the tent, "please rest and get some sleep, we will be leaving soon."

He then sat next to me while Tauriel left the tent. I obeyed, and laid on the cot that had been prepared for me. I was soon asleep.

* * *

Stonn was annoyed. Storm had not reacted the way he had predicted. He was also upset that they had made a day camp and put Storm in a tent and out of his view. He was further angered when guards were posted around the tent, and at least one elf was in the tent with her at all times. This made it impossible for his spies to do their job. He wanted to get a rise out of her, he _wanted_ to hurt her, and he couldn't, not when she was so well guarded. The orcs could learn something from this, he thought. Then she would never escape again! The only thing he could do was bide his time and continue with the original plan and "visit" his kin in Mirkwood. Hopefully he would learn what the inferior elves had planned.

* * *

**Gi suilon – an elvish greeting**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the latest installment! Please review and let me know if you like it. If you do please tell others so they can enjoy yet too!**


	8. Chapter 7 Trouble at the Front

**Hello! Here is Chapter 7. Please review and let me know if you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Trouble at the Front**

That night I was woken up by Legolas. I was surprised when my hands were not bound, but I still had to double up with o of the elves. This time I was going to ride with Haldir. I was surprised when we mounted that Legolas and Tauriel were not far, as well as the twins. My "guards" were also near. On closer inspection, they had light armor that looked like it had been forged in Lorien.

By daybreak, we were at the edge of Mirkwood. This Woodland Realm was not the evil forest of old when Bilbo and Thorin's company travelled through its depths. However, it was still a dangerous place if you didn't know what you were doing. We continued into its depth, apparently following a path that was not visible to outsiders. I made sure to pay attention in case I decided to escape.

Sometime in the midafternoon we were deep within the forest. We had stopped for a break on the premise to rest the horses. I think in reality, though, it was to appear to Stonn and his elves that my elves were in no hurry and that their guard was down. The tension, however, was thick in the air.

"Here, Storm," said Haldir as we dismounted, "have a drink from my wineskin."

I was so thirsty, I did not argue and took a swig or two before handing it back. I said my thanks as he led me farther into the small clearing, where Tauriel waited with some bread and cheese. I sat down next to her as she handed me some.

I decided to eat it, as I was hungry. This had nothing to do with trust, mind you, I just happened to trust Stonn and his lackeys a lot less than the other group.

"We will arrive early tomorrow morning, Storm," she said as we ate.

"Arrive where and to what purpose?" I asked.

She smiled and said, "We are headed to Thranduil's House. As to the purpose, you will find out soon enough."

I figured she wasn't going to tell me much, but at least I could say I tried.

Suddenly something caught my eye. One of the elves from Stonn's group, ugly by elvish standards, was approaching where we sat. I was on high alert, as he pulled out a wicked looking dagger and held it Tauriel's throat. Had he been a man or a dwarf, he would not have been quick enough to do it.

* * *

Tauriel stood slowly when she felt the dagger on her throat. She had not expected this, and from the angry look on Storm's face she had not either.

Storm began to shimmer, and quicker than her eye could see, a tiger was in front of her. The white beast reached out and grabbed her assailant's arm and she heard a sickening snap as Storm broke his arm and a growl escaped her lips. He screamed and dropped the dagger. It was over in less than a few seconds.

* * *

Stonn saw the whole thing unfold. Ardo, who had never been patient, had acted on his own and decided to get a rise out of Storm. If he did not act quickly, the plan would fall to ruins and they would be found out. With one easy movement he removed an arrow from his quiver and his bow sang when he released the arrow. Ardo was dead before his knees touched the ground. In order to keep up the façade, he ran forward with concern on his face. Hopefully with a quick explanation, he could keep the plan from falling apart. He could even use this to their advantage.

* * *

I cursed under my breath as I saw the life leave Ardo's eyes. I looked up and saw Stonn running toward us with mock concern plastered on his face. I crouched to all fours and took a defensive stance in front of Tauriel and let loose a growl that would have made most wet their pants.

The fake armed himself with another arrow as he came to a stop right in front of me. He pointed the arrow right at my face, hatred evident in in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Tauriel? Has this monster hurt you?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of me.

"I am fine Stonn, it was not her who attacked me, but one of your company. You shot him, why are you pointing an arrow at my hero?" she asked, anger evident in her voice.

By now everyone had seen the whole event unfold and now came forward. Not a good situation, so much for keeping my true identity "secret".

"I shot him because he was in the way; I was trying to shoot him. She used him as a shield. An animal such as this belongs in chains and a cage! I am surprised, Elrond, that you would allow her to walk free."

Elrond walked forward and said, "Lower your weapon Stonn. She is no animal. Your man attacked Tauriel, she was protecting her."

While lowering his weapon he replied, "She is responsible for his death, I will seek out justice. She belongs in a zoo or circus. Diablo, bring forward some rope!"

"Rope?!" Elrond exclaimed, "You will not bind her. She is our responsibility, our charge. You have no say. She will not be bound!"

"I insist, but if you will not I will request an audience and see to it that she is thrown into a dark pit somewhere!" he said walking away.

Two of his company, picked up the dead elf's body. I turned toward Tauriel and asked if she was alright. She replied that she was and I was surprised to feel relief that she was indeed okay. I shifted back to my human form before anyone could ask me. All thoughts of escape had left me, at this point. At least for now, anyway.

"Storm, perhaps you should call Thunder. It may be best if you rode your own horse. We may travel faster this way. Please call some wolves up too. We will do all we can to keep you safe, but extra guards never hurt," ordered Elrond.

I agreed. As he was talking Haldir, Legolas, Glorfindel, and Tauriel had taken up defensive positions around me. I found this very bizarre, because I did not see myself as the one who needed protecting. To me, they needed protecting, but I wasn't about to argue. Stonn, I reasoned, would not try anything. He wanted to get into Thranduil's domain badly, and with blaming the death of Ardo on me and requesting an audience among witnesses, he had all but assured it. I further deduced that he wanted to know what these elves wanted with me, if anything at all. I was starting to think that they did, in fact, want nothing from me other than to help, whatever they thought the help was that I needed. I got the feeling that they weren't going to use me in any way like Sauron had intended. To know for sure though, I needed to get to our destination.

I called Thunder to me and mounted, while the others did. Ping, my little mink, also showed up and curled up around my neck, with a watchful eye on our surroundings. Before I could ask Red, Blue, and Bear, the largest wolves in the pack, silently appeared from the forest around us and took positions around us. They were in their battle forms, and were three fourths the size of my warhorse Thunder. In their normal forms, they are way larger than your average wolf. They defiantly made an impression.

* * *

Stonn smiled to himself. Ardo had been a fool, but a loyal one. His mistake had cost him his life, but had assured Stonn entrance to the heart of Mirkwood and had shown the others in his party to follow orders, or they too might meet the same fate. He was surprised when Storm had shifted and at how strong she looked. He was also shocked when three very large wolves, a huge black horse, and a mink had appeared out of nowhere. His was surprised further when four elves, presumably guards, too positions around her on their own horses.

He had no idea who these animals were that seemed to serve Storm, all he could observe was that they all bore the same mark he had first seen on Storm when they killed her parents and brought her back to Mordor all those years ago. He would have to look into it. For now, he would content himself with the knowledge that his plan had worked so far, and he was very close to seeing it succeed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! The plot thickens. I wonder what will happen next? Please review and let me know what you think. Any advice, comments, ect. . . are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 8 Arrival

**Well, here is chapter 8! I hope it is alright, this one took a little longer to write. Let me know if you like it and PLEASE review! If you like it and think others would to let others know, and if you have any questions please do not hesitate to email me! I will get back to you as quickly as possible! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Arrival**

We moved quickly, with a new urgency. Elrond kept a watchful eye on Stonn, as did the other elves. If I had wanted to, I most likely could have escaped. I did not see the point though, as a fight would break out as the two groups tried to follow me. The bandage on my arm wound began to bleed slightly, but I hid it well. Now was not the time to stop.

At dusk, we reached the entrance to Thranduil's domain. We all dismounted and the rest of my wolves and Falco appeared. Glorfindel led my animals away. I was slightly confused and concerned but Kira reassured me that they had been here before and were being taken to a clearing to rest. Ping, who hitched a ride on my shoulder, and two wolves, Red and Blue, stayed behind with me, presumably as my body guards.

Stonn and his group were led away by some other elves I had never seen before. Elrond left in a hurry with Legolas and Leanna. Tauriel, Haldir, and a few other elves, more guards, stayed behind.

"Storm, would you follow us?" said Tauriel.

I nodded and followed as the gates shut behind us. Haldir and the others formed a loose circle around us, and it screamed body guards on duty. I was kind of befuddled, I knew I could take care of myself and didn't need all this. Then again, I had guards as much as to protect me as to prevent me from trying to escape. I felt crowded, but there was nothing I could do about it.

I was led into the heart of The Greenwood and down a corridor. Tauriel opened a door and motioned for me to go in. Bear went first and I followed. Tauriel and Haldir entered behind me, while the others positioned themselves on either side of the door and up and down the corridor. Haldir shut the door behind him and took a position right in front of it. It looked like I was doing to have a round the clock supervision committee.

I followed Tauriel further into the room, which turned out to just be the entrance. It led into a suit of rooms. There was a sitting room with a fireplace, a bedroom with a fireplace, a room for bathing, and a small room that I assumed was a privy. The sitting room had an outdoor area too, with a slide away door that I assumed would only be closed during winter or bad weather. The bedroom also had two small windows, but I would find no escape here. The courtyard below my balcony and windows had guards posted as well. I was starting to regret not leaving before we arrived. At least the bed looked comfortable, I hadn't slept in a bed since I was five and my parents were still arrived. I looked at the tub with some suspicion, as I had never taken a bath before either. I vaguely remember my mother giving them to me before I was taken to Mordor, but since then it was always sponge baths, which were few and far between.

There was a knock on the door and Haldir let two elves bearing a cauldron full of steaming water that they dumped into the tub. Another elf brought in towels, soap, and some new clothes. Thankfully, they left. Tauriel added mint and kingsfoil to the water, which was steaming. Before she could say anything to me, there was another knock on the door and Haldir admitted the twins. They had brought with them medical stuff. I rolled my eyes, this was too much. Never in my life had anyone taken care of me, or had anyone never hurt me. It was odd for me, and I didn't like it because it was the unknown. The elves new this, and were patient.

Tauriel gently grabbed my arm and led me to the bathing room and slid a screen so that the rooms were separated.

Begrudgingly I removed my clothes, while she helped me to remove my bandages. I hated being nude in front of someone else; I was not used to my human form. My body was covered in numerous scars and was riddled with wounds. My back bore the reminders of numerous beatings. Many of them were fresh. The most prominent scar though, was on my face. It ran from the right side of my forehead, across, my eye, and down my cheek. It was the first wound I had received from Stonn when I had refused to serve him. In fact, all my scars were from him. My other ones would eventually heal and disappear, but Sauron's evil that seemed to possess Stonn was handed down from Morgoth and was so complete and full of ill will and malcontent that the wounds he would give me would heal slower than the other wounds and they would leave terrible scars. Normal wounds, received from fights and torture, would heal, faster than others in Middle Earth, and leave temporary scars. Already the damage Shelob had done was almost healed, they had scabbed over. If I had been in better health, they would have been scars by now. I was underweight and skinny enough, that without clothes on my ill health was evident. Food and rest would help that.

I stepped into the warm water and eased into it. I was extremely uncomfortable, because Tauriel was there.

"Do not be anxious, please relax. I will not harm you Storm, you are safe," she soothed as she began to wash my hair.

My body was as stiff as a board while she scrubbed, but my body began to relax in the warm water. Soon I was clean, and it seemed against my will, and relaxed. I stepped out of the water and she helped me to dry off. I had not noticed before how sore and hurt my body was. I also had not realized how tired I was. My relaxation was not going to last long, however. I noticed Tauriel had not brought the clean clothes into the bathing room as she slid the screen open and led me in my towel wrapped body into my bedroom where Elladan and Elrohir were waiting. When I refused to lie on the bed, the twins gently but firmly placed me there and removed the towel. They then tended to my wounds. When they had finished I was given loose fighting clothes that were as soft as silk. I guess they were pajamas, not battle friendly. The twins then left and Tauriel, who had left came back with food. She watched as I ate in the sitting room. I think the food had sedatives in it because I could barely keep my eyes open. When I was done I went to bed and was dead to the world.

* * *

Elrond and the others sat in a beautiful room that was open to the sky. Galadriel and Thranduil had just arrived. Gandalf was not there, as he had an urgent errand to the west. He had just finished recounting the adventures of the party.

"I am glad that you all arrived safely, if not with some trouble along the way. Tauriel has just informed me that she is sleeping," said Thranduil.

"She still fears us," said Galadriel, "we will have to help her to understand that she has nothing to fear from us. It will take time, so we will have to be patient."

"I agree," replied Elrond, "With all the torture she has experienced, I can understand why she does not. We have to be careful, though. The elf Stonn presents a problem. She seemed to know him and his company. He has requested an audience, Thranduil."

"Yes, and he shall have it, but not tomorrow. She did no wrong, it was him. He killed a member of his own group and tried to blame her. She was only defending Tauriel. We must give him the audience only because it is what our law dictates," he replied.

After a short pause Galadriel said, "We will meet with her tomorrow and show her around. Stonn and his cohorts should be kept well away from her. Make sure her animals are comfortable and well taken care of. Stonn is not to get near them either. Something is dark in him. I am afraid he is in service of the evil that survives in Mordor."

The council then adjourned.

* * *

**Well, there you go. PEASE review and let me know if liked it, disliked it, have comments, or questions! More will come soon. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9 Lady of Light

**Here is the final chapter in the first installment of Storm the White Tiger: A Middle Earth Tale. Please enjoy and PLEASE review! I appreciate any comments, suggestions, or questions you may have. Do not hesitate to ask them!**

**Please do not copy the plot of my story or the characters of my own creation!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Lady of Light**

Stonn paced in his well-furnished room. He was impatient, it was midmorning of the next day, and no action had taken place. He had been informed by a messenger that a council had met the night before to discuss whether or not he had a claim for an audience. They had, indeed granted him one, but it was not to take place today. It would occur the following week. He cursed under his breath because he knew that his master, though just a spirit, would be impatient for results. Even though Sauron would never again regain his old strength that he possessed during the Third Age, he had become stronger. He would never again take his own physical form again, but he may be able to possess an individual.

As his right hand man, Stonn was privy to Sauron's plans. He was almost strong enough, with the help of the dark elves, to take such a step in possession. Stonn had been further honored when Sauron had told him that he would be the test subject when Sauron was ready to take such a step, and Stonn would do it willingly.

Ever since his cowardly brethren had left Middle Earth's shores in the care of men, he and his followers had sought out the spirit of the Evil Lord to ask for council on how to regain power over Middle Earth. Elves like him had turned to darkness long ago because of their beliefs that man was not worthy to rule anything. They were dirty, filthy mortal beings who knew nothing of the past and, therefore, could not foresee a better future.

He had been surprised when the Valar had urged the elves to leave the Undying Lands and come back to Middle Earth; to once again help men to protect the land from the darkness that had slowly been growing within the very heart of Mordor. It seemed the Valar's master wanted men to rule Middle Earth. He, of course, had not been cowardly enough to run to the Undying Lands.

What was even more annoying to him was the messenger would not tell him where those filthy wolves and that beastly excuse for a horse had gone. He was even more annoyed, to the point of anger, that the messenger could not tell him where Storm was. In order for his plan to work he needed to know where she was, but he could wait until his audience with the council. He had sent some of his men home to report to his master, as he could not risk contacting Stonn in the heart of Mirkwood.

* * *

I awoke, for the first time feeling well rested. Her relaxation was short lived when she saw that Tauriel was sitting in the sitting room and Haldir was still at the door.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked the elves.

"Yes, but we do not need as much, nor do we sleep long when we do," answered Haldir while Tauriel handed me day clothes.

I went to the bathing room to change and take care of some grooming. When I got out, breakfast was waiting for me, which I ate with gusto. My body needed the extra energy to continue to heal.

When I was finished, Tauriel and my guard left my glorified jail cell. I asked where we were going and I was told that I was to meet an old friend of my parents. That peeked my interest. What I did remember about them was vague. While I was in Mirkwood I might as well put my time to good use and learn as much as I could before I made a decision to either leave or stay.

We entered a spacious room that was open to the sky. The sun shone down on the grass, and as I looked around I saw that there was a single elf dressed in white standing in the center. My guard, including Bear, Ping, and Tauriel, left me alone with her.

_Do not be afraid;_ said a voice in my head. Foolishly, I looked around me for the source. The elf smiled at me and began to walk forward. I realized as she walked up to me and taken my hands that the voice had heard in my head had been hers.

"I have waited a long time to meet the child of Lilly and Hothor. I am Lady Galadriel, Storm. Your parents and I were great friends; I was there when you were brought into this world. I wish I could have been there to save them when they were brutally killed by some evil being," she said as she let go of my hands and turned away, "Follow me, Storm. We have much to discuss"

I felt that I could trust her. As far as I could tell she was pure light; the exact opposite of Stonn, who seemed to have his light snuffed out by the darkness that is Sauron's tainted spirit. Vaguely, I remembered, a Lady of Light visiting on my fifth birthday. She had given me a necklace of light almost as bright as her. Stonn had smashed it after I had been captured. Maybe she was that Lady of Light that I remembered from so long ago.

I followed her further into the clearing. She had stopped by a stream, and was sitting on a white log. She motioned for me to sit next to her, which I did. Surprisingly to me, I felt completely at ease.

"Storm, I am sorry for the evil that befell you. Your father, an elf, had a unique ability to foresee certain events in the futures of those he cared about. He had seen what would occur and knew that nothing anyone could do could change the events that would come to pass. We tried, Storm, to get there in time; but we were too late. An evil that we thought would never again threaten Middle Earth had returned, weaker than before; but strong enough to hide you from us for years," she paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.

"We did not know that you had been taken into the ruins of Mordor and that evil was regrouping behind the smoke that is forever encompassing that evil place. We did find you, and I had foreseen your escape. That is why we captured you, Storm. We did not intend for you to feel as if you had been imprisoned. We mean to protect you. We still do not know who murdered your parents, or who serves the spirit of the Dark Lord. We do not know what purpose he planned to use you for."

We sat in silence for a while as I absorbed all this information. To me, it made sense. She seemed trustworthy, but trusting was hard for me.

As if she could read my mind she said as she looked into my eyes, "Storm, after all you have been through I can understand how hard it is to trust. Please know that we will give you plenty of reasons to trust us. Many of the elves who brought you here knew your parents, Storm."

Again, we let the silence encompass us. Birds sang and the brook we were sitting by bubbled. It was very peaceful. I wondered if I should tell her about Stonn, but something told me that she suspected that some darkness lay over him. I decided I would wait until his audience to expose him.

After a while she stood up and looked down at me and said, "Storm, I know this is a lot to take in. I will leave you to your thoughts for now. You may stay here as long as you wish. Let Haldir know when you are ready to leave."

I looked over and saw that he was standing guard at the entrance. Before she left she handed me a sealed letter.

"Your parents left this for you, hidden cleverly so that the darkness would not find it. Please read it," she said as she left.

I looked down at the dark blue seal. With surprise I notice that the seal bore the same mark that I and my loyal animals had; three horizontal lines with a slash running through it. Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the letter.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff! And that's why they call him cliff hanger! Tell me what show that was off of! LOL**

**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter in Book 1! The next book will be coming soon, I promise! In the meantime, if you have comments, questions, reactions you wish to share, or suggestions please feel free to share! PLEASE review and let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
